For as long as it has been known to use pneumatic tires on wheeled vehicles, it has been necessary to change and/or remove the tire from the rim for replacement or repair. In that time, a variety of tools have been developed and utilized to facilitate the mounting and demounting of tires. Such tools typically comprise an elongated bar having a handle end and a tool end adapted to be inserted between the tire bead and the wheel rim. The tool end frequently has a flattened or tapered portion which may be straight, curved, or bent at an angle. After the tool portion is inserted between the bead and the rim, the user applies pressure to the handle, making a lever of the tool by utilizing the wheel rim as a fulcrum. This procedure allows the tire bead to be stretched over the rim by moving the bar around the periphery of the tire. In more recent years, machines have been developed which rotate the tire in conjunction with the use of the tool to alleviate the need for moving the tool.
While the prior art is replete with variations of mounting/demounting tools, the basic design has not changed significantly over the years. However, the known designs do have disadvantages. For example, because these tools are designed to be used as a lever the user must apply a constant and even pressure to assure proper stretching of the tire without letting the tool slide out of the tire. Further, such tools having a tapered end tend to roll as the tire is rotated and/or as the tool is moved around the periphery of the tire causing the tool to become dislodged or at least requiring more control by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combined tire mounting/demounting tool which can be interposed between a tire bead and wheel rim to operatively stretch the bead over the rim without the need for precise pressure and control from the user.